


Shoo, Naughty One

by wingdinger



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, It's more tentative alliance to friends to lovers but you know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingdinger/pseuds/wingdinger
Summary: D&D Alternate Universe with some creative liberties. Two emotionally constipated idiots team up for their own reasons and definitely don't start harboring feelings for each other. He was a cleric, he was a demon. Can I make it any more obvious~
Relationships: Sol Badguy/Ky Kiske
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Shoo, Naughty One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by that one [twitter post](https://twitter.com/boomer_kid/status/1223913785129426944?lang=en)

He found him in a field of flowers.

With each step forward, his heart beat faster. Whether it was from anticipation or from fear, Ky couldn’t tell. The demon was still, as if Ky’s presence was as inconsequential as the butterflies flitting about.

His dark red skin contrasted starkly against the soft greenery around them. Ears that looked identical to his charred wings sprouted out and back from the sides of his head, and a thick, smooth tail hung loosely from his lower back, coiling slightly where it laid in the grass. Though his form looked as if to be inflamed, there were no scorch marks anywhere to be found.

Ky stopped and readied into a fighting stance, right hand loosely gripping the hilt of his sword. He stayed silent, preparing for any sudden movements. It was then the demon rose from the stone he had been sitting on.

“You’ve finally come,” he rumbled as he rolled his shoulders. 

“You were expecting me?” Ky said, keeping his voice steady.

“Are you kidding? I could smell you from miles away,” he turned, yellow eyes moving almost imperceptibly. After a moment, he bared his teeth and shifted into his own stance. The air grew hotter with each second. 

He roared, the flames on his body flaring larger than before. “You’re a cleric of the Holy Order? What else does he want from me?”

Ky drew his sword, feeling a tension he’d never felt before. “From the will of Bahamut, I have come to put an end to your tyranny.”

“Hm, is that so?” the demon sneered, “Come.”

Irked by the taunt, Ky held still, only activating a protection spell from fire.

“That won’t help you, boy.”

A red blur rushed at him, giving him barely any time to block the sword hilt aimed at his face. The force of the blow astounded him, and he stumbled back. Only a second later he caught movement in the corner of his eye before a foot swung at his side.

He tumbled across the ground. Despite the light padding within his uniform, Ky winced as he stood up, knowing that he would be sporting multiple bruises later.

“Is that all you got?” the demon said.

Ky gritted his teeth and ran towards him, sliding in at the last moment to sweep his sword at the demon’s feet. As the demon fell, he brought down a column of lightning in an attempt to paralyze him for the time being.

To his astonishment, the demon began to rise, muttering, “tricky bastard,” as he did so. Ky swung his sword down, only for it to be caught by the other’s clawed hands.

His arms shook in exertion as he tried to wrench his sword back. The demon stood to his full height and bore down on Ky, forcing him to take a step back. He cried out in pain when claws sunk into his shoulder.

“Where’d you get this?” the demon said, shaking the sword.

“Why… would I answer that?” Ky said stubbornly and discharged as much lightning from his body as he could.

The blast was enough to fling the demon away, whether it damaged him enough Ky couldn’t tell. He moved quickly, swinging with a single-minded determination. Steel met sharp claws again and again, the impacts causing sparks to fly. Though he felt that he was finally keeping up with the demon’s intensity, he realized the other had still not drawn his own sword.

He couldn’t exactly process his thoughts on that as the demon jumped in the air with a fist full of fire. Unable to block in time, the blow connected with his face, sending him spiraling and crashing into the ground.

He wasn’t sure how long he laid there for, a low voice snapping him out of his daze, “Go home, kid.”

A hot wave of humiliation seized Ky. He propped himself up, praying silently that Bahamut would forgive him for using the Thunderseal for leverage. Presently, he couldn’t tell if he was shaking from exhaustion or fury. “You toyed with me,” he said.

“Yeah?” the demon sat on the stone and crossed his arms, “You rather be dead?”

Ky rose to his knees. “No, I would never choose death,” he admitted, “not when I have people who need me.”

The demon barked out a humorless laugh. He approached Ky, dropping to one knee and peering at him. Before Ky could react, his hand shot out and tilted Ky’s chin upward in a tight grip. “That naivety will be your downfall,” he growled.

Ky only glared back in silence.

“Go home,” the demon said, “and don’t come chasing after me again if you know what’s good for you.”

A white glow washed over Ky’s vision. Shocked, he watched the injuries strewn about his person knit back together to leave smooth skin. He scrambled to his feet.

“What are you?” he said.

“Don’t push your luck, boy.”

Ky shook his head, “This doesn’t change anything.”

The demon snorted and walked away, yet Ky felt rooted to the spot. As if he could tell that he was being watched, the demon looked back lazily, gave a two-fingered salute, and vanished.

Ky let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and began his trek back to town.

It was an excruciatingly long walk back. By the time he had reached the inn he was staying at, twilight had blanketed the area with the red sun dipping into the horizon.

He ordered a meal in the tavern below and took it to his room. He set the tray on the small table next to the window. He ate neatly and slowly.

The sound of the utensils clattering loudly against his empty plate did little to quell his unbridled rage. Ky stared outside the window, looking at nothing in particular, and concentrated on leveling his breathing, his nails digging into his legs.

He had never faced a demon, let alone any being that powerful before. With a demon like that roaming the land, it must have already been noticed by the gods.

Once he went to the bathroom to clean up, he frowned at the sight that greeted him in the mirror. Though there were no injuries, his uniform had several tears and blood stains. He had noticed others glancing at him worriedly in the tavern, but had thought nothing of it at the time. He sighed as he took it off, grateful for the Order’s insistence on providing their members spare uniforms whenever they traveled.

He was ready for a long soak in a hot bath.

Later, as Ky pulled on his fatigues, he muttered a quick prayer that Bahamut would provide him guidance. Once tucked into bed and the light turned off, exhaustion crept into him and he fell soundly asleep.

\------------------------------------------

Ky woke with a start. It was a bright day with clear skies, and the sun was streaming through the windows. The peaceful setting seemed out of place in conjunction with the command he received from Bahamut.

After dressing into his uniform and eating breakfast, he used his magic to scan the area.

The demon was back in the field of flowers.

Ky ran as quickly as he could, keeping a tight grip on his sword. He doubled over, panting, once he reached the field.

Had he not watched the demon vanish before his eyes the other day, he would have believed him to have stationed himself on the stone in the middle of the field all day. A blight on an otherwise beautiful area.

“I told you to buzz off,” the demon said, his back still to Ky.

“Bahamut has a proposition for you.”

Though minute, the demon’s ears shifted. Good, he at least seemed intrigued. Ky stepped tentatively forward. “If you assist Bahamut-” he started.

“Why should I?” the demon growled.

“I don’t like this arrangement any more than you do, demon,” Ky snapped, “If you would-”

“Tiefling,” he said and turned.

Ky rubbed his brow in exasperation. “What?” he said.

“Tiefling, not demon.”

“Then… tiefling.”

“Sol.”

Ky stared at him. The demon’s mouth curling into a toothy smirk. “ _What?_ ” Ky said.

“My name.”

Ky crossed his arms, feeling some of the tension leave his body. “You truly have no ill will towards me. I’ve never met a demon like you,” he said.

“Tiefling, and I bet you only attacked others. Never spoke to them, did you?”

Heat rose in Ky’s cheeks. “Know your place. Your kind has committed atrocities that can’t be forgiven.”

“Then why ask me for help?” the demon sneered and stood to lean into Ky’s space.

“As I was saying,” Ky said firmly, refusing to break eye contact, “if you assist Bahamut in defeating Tiamat’s forces, then he will take away the blessing that has since become a curse.”

Bahamut hadn’t shared the details of the curse, and Ky had initially believed it was unnecessary to know. However, seeing the demon’s expression completely change into stunned disbelief, he couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it could be. He felt a sudden pang of sympathy.

Sympathy that quickly disappeared when the demon wrapped his hand around Ky’s neck, claws digging in just enough to sting without drawing blood. He grimaced at the pain, but made no move.

Like a cornered animal, he mused.

“I only came to deliver a message. Killing me won’t solve anything,” he murmured.

The demon paused at that but kept his grip firm. A circle of light appeared on the ground, enveloping the two. Ky chanced a look and recognized the runes that appeared within the circle. “I assure you I’m telling the truth,” he said.

“Why’d you look for me?” the demon said, ignoring him.

Ky leveled him with a calm look, “Bahamut commanded that I find and recruit you for the ongoing war against Tiamat’s forces.”

“And why does he think I’ll agree?”

“If you do, Bahamut will take away your curse.”

Ky coughed once the demon retracted his hand, and instinctively ran his fingers over his neck to feel for any indents on the skin. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, considering the demon had healed him before, there seemed to be no damage done.

“If I join, it’s on my terms,” the demon said.

“Absolutely not. The Holy Order has its creed.”

“ _You’re_ the one asking me to join.”

“Yes, and we can continue our fight with or without you.”

The demon narrowed his eyes at him, but Ky stared back, refusing to back down. “Fine, but don’t think I’m going to convert to your inane religion,” he said, jabbing a finger into Ky’s chest.

“I wasn’t counting on it,” Ky said. He swatted the hand away, wondering how in the world his perception of this creature was changing with each second. “It’s not too far to the nearest town, I can contact-”

“Don’t need to,” the demon said and grabbed his arm, “I know where your damn church is,” and teleported both of them away.


End file.
